Biblioteka pełna erotyzmu
by lenalee13
Summary: Harry odkrywa sekret Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Nowa Historia, przyznam się że nie byłam przekonana do napisania tego paringu ale jak zwykle zostałam o to bardzo ładnie poproszona. Ja bardzo bym prosiła by jak któraś z was zechciała zostać moją betą to byłabym bardzo wdzięczna. Moje gg 33105078 ,będę wdzięczna za waszą pomoc.

...

Chłopiec Który Przeżył.

Harry Potter.

Stał właśnie w najgłębszej i najciemniejszej części biblioteki szkolnej Hogwartu.

Co on tam robił?

Opierał się o jeden z miliona regałów i przez dość dużą szparę między książkami, oglądał jak Draco Malfoy się masturbuje.

Nie, nie żartuje.

Blondyn siedział na dużym, skurzanym fotelu, wokół zakrywały go regały i miliony grubych, zapomnianych ksiąg, jednak ryzyko zauważenia było dość duże.

Przesuwał on swoją idealną dłonią po równie idealnym członku.

Tak przynajmniej sądził Harry.

Przegryzł wargę na widok prostego, mocno nabrzmiałego penisa. Był blady, każda żyła była na nim widoczna, miał dużą, czerwoną główkę z której sączyły się pierwsze krople nasienia.

Na ten widok miał ochotę wyciągnąć własnego penisa i dołączyć się do sobotniego rytuału młodego arystokraty.

Westchnął widząc jak Draco przegryza wargę do krwi by nie jęknąć przy słodkim orgazmie. Przyspieszył ruchy dłoni i doszedł.

Harry sam prawie jęknął na widok białych strug nasienia. Musiał się szybko zaspokoić. Jego członek napierał na spodnie powodując bardzo przyjemne tarcie.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na Malfoya i uciekł z biblioteki.

...

Nie wiedział jeszcze, że Draco zauważył go za tym regałem.

Nie rozumiał sam siebie. Przecież nienawidził tej fretki! A teraz stał w łazience i zaspokajał się z obrazem masturbującego się Malfoya przed oczami. Na prawdę się nie rozumiał.

Przeciągnął jeszcze kilka razy dłonią po penisie i doszedł z cichym jękiem.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące. Zjechał powoli po drzwiach, chwytając swoje włosy w dłonie.

-Harry? Jesteś tu stary? –Głos Rona przerwał nieznośną ciszę w jego głowie.

-Taa...

-Mógłbyś już wreszcie wyjść z tego kibla i wyjaśnić mi co ci chodzi po głowie?

-He? –Tylko na tyle było go stać. Ron nigdy nie mówił aż tak poważnie.

-Wiem że nie nadaje się na kogoś kto poradzi ci co masz zrobić ale jestem twoim kumplem, nie? Wysłucham i będę siedział cicho jeżeli tego będziesz chciał –Usłyszał kroki. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś opiera się o drzwi pod którymi siedział.

-Teraz mi powiesz?

Sam nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć. Że pociąga go Malfoy? Przecież to niedorzeczne. Ale takie prawdziwe...

Nie to ze nie chciał powiedzieć. Bał się tylko że Ron go za to znienawidzi.

-Jak nie to nie. Nie narzucam ci się przecież –Odszedł trochę od drzwi.

Harry gwałtownie wstał i otworzył drzwi które uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Wyglądał dość śmiesznie. Włosy zazwyczaj sterczące na wszystkie strony, sterczały jeszcze bardziej, rumieńce na policzkach i pogniecione ciuchy nie dodawały mu uroku.

-Pociąga mnie Malfoy! –Miał w głębokim poważaniu co sobie o nim pomyśli. Chciał wiedzieć to ma.

-Aha –Ron nie wyglądał na zszokowanego czy zniesmaczonego jego wyznaniem. Był spokojny.

-Aha? Nic więcej nie masz mi do powiedzenia? Przecież to Malfoy! Ty nienawidzisz Malfoya! - Jęknął z cierpieniem.

-Mhm –Załamał się. Ron teraz powinien krzyczeć, bić, nienawidzić go. A on stoi i nic nie robi.

-To prawda że go nienawidzę. Ale to nie moja sprawa, jeżeli go lubisz to nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać. Przecież nie chcesz bym nagle go polubił, prawda? –Oparł się o umywalkę.

-N-no tak.

-No to nie ma sprawy –Zaśmiał się –Zrób coś ze sobą nie wyglądasz zbyt pięknie. Z takim wyglądem Malfoy na sto procent rzuci ci się w ramiona –Powiedział z ironią w głosie.

-Haha. Bardzo śmieszne –Pokazał mu język, ale posłusznie zabrał się za poprawianie koszuli.

...

Siedział w bibliotece razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Za nic nie mógł się skupić.

Draco Cholerny Malfoy siedział dwa regały dalej i wgapiał się w niego. To chyba oczywiste że Harry nie mógł się skupić.

Malfoy coś podejrzewał. Na sto procent coś podejrzewał. Uśmiechał się do niego(Tak do niego!) jakby znał największy sekret świata. A to przecież on powinien się tak uśmiechać. Nikt oprócz niego nie wiedział o sobotnich seriach jęków Arystokraty.

Pokręcił się na krześle i usilnie próbował skupić się na książce z zielarstwa.

Nie udało się.

-Harry pójdę z Ronem na chwilę do Profesor McGonagall omówić nasze dzisiejsze dyżury na korytarzach –Wstała i odeszła. Ron posłał mu smutne spojrzenie gdy odchodził.

I wyszli.

Zostawili go samego.

Z Malfoyem!

Zerknął w stronę delikwenta.

I to nie był dobry pomysł. Blondyn wstał i zaczął iść w jego stronę.

O święty Merlinie!

Jego serce zaczęło bić w oszalałym tempie, z nerwów książka wypadła mu z dłoni, zaczął się pocić.

Prawie dostał zawału gdy Ślizgon chwycił go za rękaw i przyszpilił do regału.

Blondyn rozglądnął się czy nikt ich nie widzi i nachylił się do Harrego.

-Wiem ze widziałeś mnie dzisiaj –Cichy szept dotarł do jego ucha a gorący oddech blondyna owiał jego ucho.

-Ja nie wiem o czym mówisz Malfoy –Warknął ze złości. Był zły że Ślizgon tak na niego działa.

-Oj dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Od dwóch tygodni mnie podglądasz –Potarł nosem szyje czarnowłosego. Poczuł jak na ten zabieg jego puls przyśpieszył. Uśmiechnął się.

-Nie. A teraz puść mnie –Pisnął kiedy ten włożył swoją nogę między jego kolana.

-Nie puszczę. Dzisiaj. O dziewiątej. Tam gdzie zawsze jestem. Nie spóźnij się Potty –Potarł jego krocze nogą i odsunął się od niego –Więcej ci takiej propozycji nie złoże. Pamiętaj –Pochylił się ostatni raz i musnął jego usta swoimi. Odszedł zabierając swoją torbę po drodze.

A Harry stał tam. Przy regale, dotykając swoich ust opuszkami palców.

Był zszokowany.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tu przyszedł.

Po prostu ten pocałunek w bibliotece go...

Zaintrygował?

Tak, zaintrygował.

Draco nie uderzył go, nie przeklnął... Pocałował go.

I to było najdziwniejsze.

Powoli przesuwał się między regałami biblioteki. Rozglądał się i nasłuchiwał czy aby ktoś oprócz niego i Draco tu jest.

Usłyszał szmer.

Przylgnął do jednego z regałów pragnąc wtopić się w niego.

Na świętego Merlina!

Co on w ogóle wyprawia? Jest dziewiąta w nocy a on szlaja się po bibliotece, by dotrzeć na nocną schadzkę ze ślizgonem!

Powoli przeszedł dalej.

Jeszcze tylko pięć regałów i będzie na miejscu.

Zatrzymał się przy ostatnim i policzył do dziesięciu.

-Nie powinieneś się pospieszyć? –Usłyszał pełen pożądania szept tuż przy swoim uchu.

Podskoczył ze strachu.

-Merlinie! Przestań to robić! –Warknął na blondyna.

-Dlaczego? –Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie do zielonookiego.

-Grrrrrr ...

-Już dobrze, dobrze –Zaśmiał się po cichu. Chwycił Harrego za nadgarstek i pociągnął go do jego kryjówki.

Usiadł na fotelu i spojrzał na ubranie Złotego Chłopca.

-No widać się postarałeś –Wymruczał, mrużąc oczy.

Harry się zarumienił.

Miał na sobie czarną koszule którą kupiła mu Hermiona na urodziny i wąskie ciemne spodnie które Ron mu kupił. Ostatnio jego przyjaciele wyrzucili mu prawie wszystko z szafy i zostało mu parę łachmanów po Dudleyu i to co miał na sobie. Koszula była trochę rozpięta a spodnie idealnie opinały jego pośladki.

Miał ochotę zabić swojego przyjaciela za te spodnie.

-To co chciałeś? –Zapytał patrząc się na swoje trampki. Chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

-Co chciałem? –Brwi Malfoya podjechały do góry.

-No...

-To chyba oczywiste co chciałem –Jego uśmiech na powrót pojawił się na twarzy.

Wstał i przyszpilił Harrego do regału.

-Chcę ciebie –Wyszeptał zmysłowo.

-_Harry –_Jego oddech połaskotał oliwkową skórę chłopaka.

O. MÓJ. BOŻE.

Oddech zielonookiego przyśpieszył gwałtownie, czując cudowne ciało przyciskające go do twardego regału.

Język Ślizgona dorwał się do jego ucha i nie zapowiadało się by miał przestać. Delikatne mokre pociągnięcia wprawiały Harrego w stan euforii. Jego ciasne spodnie zrobiły się jeszcze ciaśniejsze przez jego gwałtowną erekcję. Powoli wplótł swoje małe dłonie w miękkie i gładkie włosy Draco.

-Mhmmmm –Zagryzł wargę gdy poczuł jego usta na swojej szyi.

-Podoba ci się, prawda? –Chwycił niespokojne biodra gryfona w swoje dłonie.

-O taaaaak –Nie przestawał się kręcić.

Już nie myślał logicznie. Chciał by ten pieprzony arystokrata w końcu go dotknął. By dotknął jego penisa.

Draco pociągnął go na fotel. Sam na nim usiadł a Harrego posadził sobie na kolanach.

Powoli zaczął odpinać guziki czarnej koszuli. Cały czas patrzył w zielone oczy.

-Przestań –Wyszeptał odwracając wzrok od tych szarych i pięknych oczu.

-Dlaczego nie podoba ci się? –Przechylił głowę na bok. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Harry nie jest e sobą szczery.

-T-To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Jesteśmy obaj... Ach... –Chwycił swoje włosy w dłonie. Już sam nie wiedział czego chce. Co ma robić i jak się zachowywać.

Draco uśmiechnął się rozumiejąc jego rozterki.

-Po prostu bądź ze sobą szczery. Tak samo jak ja jestem –Przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił.

-Mhmmm...

Przytulił się do niego i pocałował go nieśmiało w szyje. Powoli od pocałunków przechodził w śmielsze liźnięcia. Skóra Ślizgona smakowała cytrusami, zapewne jego żel do kąpieli, była gładka i mleczno biała. Z szyi przeniósł się na policzek blond włosego. Muskał ustami jego zarumienioną skórę by po chwili zjechać na usta. Liznął kącik ust jakby pytając o pozwolenie.

Draco warknął na te pieszczoty. Myślał że chłopak nigdy się nie zdecyduje.

-Choć tu... –Jęknął i przywarł swoimi wargami do ust słodkiego gryfona.

Muskali swoje wargi z czułością. Lizali je i gryźli lekko na przemian. Harry powoli zaczął ocierać się o wypukłość w spodniach Draco. Było mu tak przyjemnie jak nigdy. Pocałunki z Cho czy z Ginny nigdy nie miały na niego tak wielkiego wpływu.

-Ściągnij je –Wyjęczał w usta szarookiego.

Ten słysząc ten słodki rozkaz, zerwał się z fotela razem z Harrym i zerwał z niego koszule i popchnął go na fotel.

Patrząc w jego oczy powoli zaczął się rozbierać. Guziczek po guziczku. Oblizywał przy tym lubieżnie wargi i kręcił biodrami ocierając się swoim nabrzmiałym penisem o materiał.

Harry myślał ze zwariuje.

Jego największy wróg(no oprócz Voldiego) odstawiał przed nim striptiz.

W bibliotece.

O dziewiątej w nocy.

Obserwował każdy ruch blondyna nie chcąc stracić z oczu żadnego szczegółu.

Po chwili wpadł na bardzo wstydliwy pomysł.

Rumieniąc się powoli zaczął drażnić swoje sutki. Wciąż patrzył na pokaz blondyna. Szczypał je i ściskał jęcząc przy tym jak jakaś dziewczyna. Jego ręce zjechały w dół, na spodnie. Odpiął guzik i ściągnął je razem z butami i skarpetkami z siebie, patrząc Draco w oczy. Czuł że jest czerwony ze wstydu. Delikatnie zaczął się pieścić przez bokserki. Ślizgon zdążył już z siebie ściągnąć koszule i właśnie odpinał spodnie. Kiedy zobaczył czarne bokserki z wężem(Ślizgon!) jęknął z zachwytu. Nie wytrzymał i włożył rękę w bokserki chwytając swoją erekcję w ciasny uścisk. Posuwał nią szybko wpatrując się w krocze blondyna. Jednak nie nacieszył się ta przyjemnością bo Draco ściągnął bokserki i podszedł szybko do Harrego ściągając jego bieliznę jednym, szybkim ruchem.

-Co... –Blondym przeszkodził mu całując go żarliwie w usta. To nie był już ten czuły i słodki pocałunek z wcześniej. W ten pocałunek Draco włożył całe pożądanie i żar jakie kumulował w sobie. Oderwał się od zielonookiego i uklęknął przed nim, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy.

Chwycił jego penisa u nasady i pochylił się nad nim.

-C-Co ty chcesz zrobić? –Pisnął.

Draco podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jego oczy.

-No to chyba oczywiste jest? –Jego wzrok mówił Harremu „przede mną siedzi idiota". Już chciał mu coś powiedzieć kiedy Ślizgon pochłonął jego członka.

-O na świętego Godryka!

Draco posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Ktoś mógł to usłyszeć! Harry zrozumiał przesłanie i zagryzł wargę. Usta blondyna były gorące i ciasno oplatały jego penisa. Trudno mu było powstrzymywać jęki rozkoszy. Ślizgon poruszał głową w górę i w dół co jakiś czas ssąc sama główką co doprowadzało go do szału. Już nie mogąc znieść powolnego tępa sam zaczął poruszać biodrami. Nie spodobało się to Draco który wypuścił penisa Harrego z głośnym _pop_. Oblizał swoje wargi i złapał niegrzeczne biodra w stanowczy uścisk.

-Przestań się tak kręcić –Wysyczał.

-To nie takie proste!

-Wiem. Chodź tu –Podniósł go i położył się z nim na ziemi.

-Zimno –Przytulił się do Draco. Był gorący.

-Zaraz przestanie.

Draco ułożył ich w takiej pozycji że każdy z nich miał członka kochanka przed sobą(tak chodzi mi o pozycje 69).

Ślizgon bez skrępowania powrócił do ssania penisa Harrego. Ten jednak miał dość duży problem by zrobić to samo.

Otóż penis Draco był duży. Bardzo duży. No dla niego był duży.

Spojrzał na blondyna. Zarumienił się na jego widok. Penis hardego raz za razem chował się w czerwonych wargach Ślizgona. Towarzyszył temu bardzo erotyczny dźwięk.

Na ten widok się przemógł i chwycił członka u nasady. Przysunął się i przytulił do niego policzek. Pulsował. Był bardzo nabrzmiały. Powoli przejechał ustami po jego powierzchni. Usta Draco zacisnęły się mocniej na ten zabieg. Już bardziej pewny swoich poczynań wsunął do ust samą główkę koncentrując się na tym by go nie ugryźć. Lekko zassał sam czubek by po chwili zjechać w dół. Był zbyt duży by mógł go wziąć całego do buzi. Resztę członka zakrył dłonią i ściskał rytmicznie. Powoli zaczął przyzwyczajać się do tego uczucia i już śmielej obsypywał Draco pieszczotami. Ale czuł w środku ze to jednak nie wystarczy by blondyn doszedł.

Nawet nie wiedział jak się myli. Draco ledwo co powstrzymywał się od dojścia w te słodkie usta. Całą swoją uwagę próbował skupić na obciąganiu Harremu jednak te niechlujne uczucie na jego członku uniemożliwiało mu to. Był pewny że jak tak dalej pójdzie dojdzie wcześniej niż Harry więc wziął się ostro do roboty. Włożył sobie całego penisa do ust i lekko go possał i wycofał się by zrobić tak jeszcze raz.

Jednak przegrał z kretesem kiedy Harry na tą pieszczotę zamruczał wciąż mając jego penisa w ustach.

Po jego ciele przeszły dreszcze i doszedł w usta Harrego zaciskając swoje u nasady jego członka co spowodowało nagły orgazm zielonookiego.

Ubrani już i zarumienieni wciąż wychodzili po cichu z biblioteki.

Stanęli przy wyjściu.

Doga do lochów była na lewo a do dormitorium Gryfonów była na prawo.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy.

-To jutro? –Harry zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

-Nie.

-A-Aha... –Wyraźnie oklapł i już miał odchodzić kiedy Draco chwycił go za rękę i przyciągną do pocałunku.

-Jutro nie mogę. Ale po jutrze z wielką ochotą –Wyszeptał w jego usta.

-Ok –Harry poczuł że cały zawód znika jak za pociągnięciem różyczki.

Kiedy Draco się odwrócił i miał już iść Harry zapytał.

-Dlaczego biblioteka Draco?

Ten odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

-Uwielbiam ten dreszczyk emocji... _Harry._

...

**Kasandra141 – **Tak wiem ze Ron tu trochę za łagodny był ale chciałam by tak wyszedł. Ale się nie martw, oni dalej będą się sprzeczać i to bardzo. Mam nadzieje że spodobał się Draco w tym rozdziale.


	3. Chapter 3

Dzisiaj krótko ale następny będzie dłuższy.

Beta - Saori121

* * *

><p>Od pamiętnej nocy w bibliotece minął dzień i siedem godzin.<p>

Harry liczył. Na każdej przerwie między lekcjami wypatrywał Dracona wzrokiem. Wciąż pamiętał te usta na swoich ustach, te cudowne ciało na swoim ciele... Tak bardzo chciał znów go poczuć.

-Harry! Znowu się nie uczysz! –Hermiona wściekła walnęła go książką w głowę.

-Jutro mamy sprawdzian z eliksirów! I ty też! –Zdzieliła Rona.

-Uspokój się Miona. Harry się zakochał, jak w ogóle mógłby myśleć o eliksirach? –Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się do zielonookiego.

Harry zalał się rumieńcem.

Zakochał?

Nie, to nie może być to. Jego po prostu pociąga ciało Malfoya.

-Zakochałeś się? W kim?

-W nikim –Odwarknął. Nie lubił kiedy ktoś go tak wypytywał. Wstał i odszedł obrażony.

Zepsuli mu humor, ale dzisiaj spotkanie z Draco.

Od razu uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz.

* * *

><p>Czekał od godziny w ich miejscu a Draco dalej nie było.<p>

Zagryzł wargę.

A jeśli blondyn zdecydował że to tylko jednorazowa przygoda? Co jeśli Harry mu się nie spodobał?

Zaczął powoli panikować.

Przecież obiecał!

Wczoraj zaciągnął go do łazienki i obiecał że się dzisiaj spotkają!

A może nie może wyjść z dormitorium? A jak coś się stało?

Poczeka jeszcze trochę i zobaczy.

Przecież obiecał.

Przez cztery godziny siedział w tej pieprzonej bibliotece.

Było zimno a on się rozchorował.

Draco nie przyszedł.

Widać znudził mu się po jednym razie.

Westchnął i zabrał się za zupę którą przyniosła mu pani Pomfrey. Była dla niego zdecydowanie za miła.

Był taki zły. Bardzo zły.

Oh niech on dorwie tego ślizgońskiego drania w swoje ręce.

TRZASK!

-Pani Pomfrey!

No i rozwalił łyżeczkę.

* * *

><p>-Doigrałeś się Malfoy.<p>

Ron Wesley stał w drzwiach pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Właśnie przyłożył Draco w twarz.

Ten gnojek od trzech dni ignorował Harrego. Dowiedział się dopiero w nocy kiedy Harry płakał.

-O co ci chodzi wiewiórze?

-Wiem o tobie i Harrym. Wiem że się spotkaliście trzy dni temu w bibliotece. Wiem że obiecałeś Harremu że potem się spotkacie jeszcze raz i wiem że go wystawiłeś! Wiem też że dostaniesz za to nieźle w ten fretkowaty pysk –Wywarczał na koniec.

-O kurwa.

-O żebyś wiedział.

* * *

><p>-Pobiłeś go...<p>

-No pewnie że go pobiłem! To straszny dupek, ja nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz! –Burknął Ron.

Harry leżał w łóżku szpitalnym, tak samo jak jego przyjaciel i... Draco. Który był nieprzytomny.

Ale szczerze powiedziawszy to nie żałował go. Ma za swoje!

Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela.

-Dzięki, ale nie musiałeś.

-Nie ma za co –Odwzajemnił uśmiech i rzucił pełne pogardy spojrzenie blondynowi.

-Ja na serio nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz.

-Ja sam tego nie wiem Ron –Westchnął zmęczony.

-Na początku myślałem że to tylko o jego ciało mi chodzi, ale teraz zacząłem czuć do niego coś więcej a on mnie wystawia –Schował twarz w dłonie.

-Nie martw się. Jak jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobi to przyłożę mu jeszcze bardziej.

-Ah...

* * *

><p>Draco obudził się w środku nocy. Jego nos bolał jak nigdy a głowa pulsowała tępym bólem.<p>

Przekręcił się na bok.

Weasley ma naprawdę niezły cios.

Harry. Jego Harry.

Całkiem zapomniał o ich spotkaniu! Miał tyle na głowie.

Spojrzał na sąsiednie łóżko.

Czarnowłosy chłopak oddychał miarowo. Włosy opadły mu na czoło a policzki. Jego policzki były zarumienione, zapewne z powodu wysokiej gorączki.

Wyglądał słodko.

Wstał z łóżka co chwila utykając na lewą noge.

Pieprzony Weasley musiał na nią nadepnąć.

Ukucnął tuż przy twarzy Harrego. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał różowy policzek.

Bardzo chciał go przeprosić.

Totalnie wyleciało mu z głowy że miał się z nim spotkać.

Draco głaskał jasną skórę, nie wiedział że ta lekka pieszczota obudziła Harrego, który teraz nasłuchiwał.

-Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię wystawić. Kompletnie zapomniałem o naszym spotkaniu. Miałem tyle zajęć w ciągu tego tygodnia że nie miałem siły już na nic. Przepraszam.

-Naprawdę zapomniałeś? –Szepnął zmysłowo.

W jego główce zrodził się szatański plan.

-O-Obudziłeś się –Powiedział wystraszony.

Harry podniósł się do siadu. Chwycił Draco za koszulkę i przyciągnął do swojej twarzy.

-A więc sprawie ze nigdy już nie zapomnisz o mnie –Zamruczał w wargi Ślizgona.

Draco był wstanie tylko jęknąć i powiedzieć dwa słowa.

-O kurwa.


End file.
